The King of Thieves and I
by blackstarsakura13
Summary: Bakura decides to kidnap Mana to anger the Pharoah but what happens when he actually falls for her?
1. The King Visits

A/N:OMG I STARTED A 2ND STORY! I'm so excited OK here we go!

Arisu:blackstarsakura13 doesn't own yugioh she never has never does and never will

Sooo here's the first chapter of The King (of thieves) and I

Chapter 1: The King Visits

I was terrified-no I was pertified-there standing right in front of me was Bakura the King of Thieves and no one could help me. I screamed twice but the guards were gone, the priests were gone, and so was was just a big empty palace with no one but me and him. And it was only this morning when everything was okay.

_Flashback_

Atem and I were sitting in a garden filled with beautiful flowers and plants. "So," he asked"How were lessons today?" "Completely boring Mahod gave me ANOTHER lecture!" "And what do did he say?" "I don't know I fell asleep about a minute after he started," I answered honestly.

"Classic Mana," he rolled his eyes. "Hey I do work you-"Pharoah," Priest Seto cut me off and walked into the garden " We have important manners to discuss," "Yes," Atem replied "If you'll excuse me Mana," "Yes," I nodded numbly "Goodbye." Atem and Priest Seto walked away. I hate when that happens the priest just walk in here and take him away I wish  
Atem wasn't the Pharoah. Yes, he was a good Pharoah,but I never seem to be able to be alone with him.

I walked into the palace. Great I'm completely bored with nothing better to do I walk towards my room and enter. I lie down on my bed "Ugh," I say out loud with no one to hear. I have absouloutely nothing to do. Sitting up I notice a long scroll that Master gave me to study. No way I'm not that desperate I am not going to spend my entire day studying. My thoughts start to wander.

_I wonder what Atem and the priests are talking about. Couldn't hurt to find out._ I slowly get up and walk out to the halls. I swiftly navigated my way to the throne room were Atem is. Dead end, the door was shut. My eyes searched for an entrance. No luck. Then I thought wait I just learned the walk through walls and invisible spell, perfect! Casting the two spells I walked through the giant door. WOW! I did it and perfectly too!

I watched as the priests started to attack a petty thief with their Millenium Items. A small shadow-like creature came from its body then Priest Seto took his Millenium Rod and dragged the creature to a giant stone tablet. Then BAM the little shadow creature was in the tablet. Amazing so that's the power of the Millenium Items..

I searched until my eyes came to Atem he held a bored expression on his face. I decided to go cheer him up. Running over, I jumped onto his lap and held my arms around his neck he couldn't see or feel me but I could and he felt nice. Just for a little joke I faced his left cheek and gave it a small peck with my lips. He seemed to somewhat feel it because he slowly brought his hand to the same spot where I had kissed him.

I sat and watched for hours all just punishing, making plans,and talking. I felt incredibly bored so I left the throne room and undid my spells. I headed up to my and was surprised to see the sun was almost completely down. That's when I heard it. A piercing scream coming from the villiage I rushed to the window ready to investigate. Then came more screams and I watched as a few of the houses were set on fire.

I saw a white-haired man on one of the fastest horses I've ever galloped at full speed ordering a small group of men in black cloaks I could tell that he was the cause of this attack. Then his head shot up and he noticed my window and me looking out of it. Not knowing what else to do I darted to my bed and tried to cover myself hoping he wouldn't come up here. A few minutes had past, feeling brave I nervously crouched to the window and looked out. The priests, and the guards were battling the attackers. I saw Atem leading them probally looking for the white-haired man. More screams came through the night.

I ran to my bed again covering myself up hoping it would all go away. "Well this must be the Pharoah's little girlfriend," a deep voice came. I looked up and saw the white-haired man standing right in front of me.

_end flashback_

"Who are you?" I asked a jolt of bravery flashed through my body. "Oh you've never heard of me?" the man smirked," I am Bakura the King of Thieves." "Why are you in my room?" I asked again I was stalling maybe enough for someone to come, he could kill me in an instant and I knew it.

"I think the Pharoah might miss you a bit," he stated not answering me question,"Maybe I could get my ring back and I wouldn't have to battle any of these damn priests or your pathetic Pharoah." " Wait ... What?" I asked scared. In an instant Bakura was at my side and then all I could see was darkness.

A/N Hope you liked it! Now please review!


	2. Important Enough

Hey everyone I'm sorry about not updating faster I've been really distracted with my other story Cherry Blossoms Basket but I'm currently pissed off at it because I began Chapter 5 and my dumb computer didn't save any of my work so I'm gonna take a mini vacation from it and update this and any of my "Up-and-coming stories" and ignore CBB I'll restart it again around the end of the month( For those who read CBB and this story) but for right now I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh! it wouldn't exist you'd all be reading a Ba-Ku-Ra! fanfic instead.

Chapter 2

Important Enough

I heard voices-two-to be exact, ugh my head hurt and my eyes were refusing to open. What on earth happened last night? It was so cold in my room my hands blindly searched for a sheet to cover me all they could feel was sand. Wait a minute-_sand?_-why in Ra's name would sand be in my bedroom? Then it all flooded back to me The village,the screams, the white-haired man, I shuddered at the mention of him.

Finally, I could make out the voices one was _his_ the other one was one I've never heard."Bakura," the voice boomed,"Why in Ra's name did you kidnap a pesky girl?" "Because _Marik_(A/n HURRAY!) she's friends with the Pharaoh, we offer a ransom for her and I can get my ring back!" The white haired man,Bakura,cried.

"Your ring is irrelavant! Why don't we ask for something useful like the PHAROAH HIMSELF!"Marik hollered. All this yelling was making my head pund harder I hope they stop soon. "Because It would be impossible for the _Pharoah_ to actually sacrifice his _life_ for an idiot girl, even if he wanted to his sad excuse for court would never allow it. At least if we get the ring we could obtain something to help destroy him."

"Why only the millinium ring? Why not all of the items?" Marik inquired again he obviously doesn't like to lose an arguement even one as pointless as this. "Not important enough girl," He resolved, "And I've discovered that the current priest who bares the ring is also the girl's teacher who's seems smitten with her as well, when he hears that his _precious _student has been captured he'll surrender the ring at once!"

Gee it seemed Bakura had it all figured out. Then it hit me. The girl they were speaking of was _me _and they where going to use me to lure Mahod into giving them his , what if Bakura was right that I wasn't important enough? Maybe they couldn't even get the ring, what would they do? They would kill me not even letting me say goodbye, I would known as the girl who died because she wasn't important enough for a ransom. They would toss me out in the empty desert, my corpse rotting away.

I knew I was being highly ridiculus but fear had laced my mind. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I could hear Bakura's words, _Not important enough_. A small whimper escaped my mouth. "Well look who finally decided to wake up," Bakura sneered my eyes finally opened. Glaring right at me was the man who put me in this horrid situation.

Meanwhile...

Atem POV

I wondered aimlessly through the throne room, after being attacked by Bakura last night all I could think about was stregthening defenses. Where's Mana? I looked around by now she usually skips lessons and comes to visit me. Her smile always made me feel better and right now I could use it the most. 

"Pharoah Atem!"Mahod cried as he came racing over to me. "Oh Mahod what is it?"" I wondered what was so urgent,"By the way have you seen Mana I've been looking for her everywhere." "That's what it is!" his eyes shone with worry,"Mana's missing I checked the whole palace! She's no where to be found!"

I felt my heart sink. "Send out a search for her Mahod." He only nodded then exited to the door.

I was debating to end this chap here or keep going but I decided I'd put it all in the next chapter.

Anyway I know Marik and theif King Bakura never meet but I love Marik and I wanted to put a big brother advice giving blah blah and i decided that pretty much Marik is the only person Bakura can really stand without attempting murder thus why Marik is in the story yeah soooooooo hope you guys enjoyed it!

Special thanks to Sailor Ra who was my only reviewer- Thanks for being interested in my story! It makes me happy because your one of my favorite authors. So thanks again for the review!

So go ahead dear readers please review! It makes me feel all tingly inside :)))))


	3. Flying

A/n okay well wow I went from 1 to 6 reviews really fast thanks everyone!

So here's the mailbag:

RyouxMana4eva:Good eye! I was hoping someone would catch the title, it's probally not alot like the movie(I love it too!) But there will definently be similar parts and it's were I got the title it was orginally supposed to be The King (of thieves) and I but Fanfiction wouldn't put in the () Thanks for the review!

Bookfanx100: I know it is a weird ship! I like it a lot though. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Sailor Ra: Yep your one of my fave writers :) Glad you like the first person I usually perfer writing in first person but most of my stories have to have a whole bunch of POV going on at the same time so I've never done it until now thanks for the review,I'll try to make the chapters longer.

MikieJoe:I hope so :) Thanks for revewing

yukicole02:Thanks

Wow some of those replies were like a paragraph long sorry if it annoys anyone I'm a terrible babbler:( I also suffer from over use of emoticons again sorry, Also suffer from saying sorry way to much for no reason at all I'm like Wilt from Foster's home for Imaginary Friends.

Ok I talked way to much Long story short: THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Arisu:Disclaimer: blackstarsakura13 doesn't own Yugioh if she did Kisara never would of died, Mana would of ran away with Bakura,

Me: AND SERENITY WOULD'VE BEEN SHOT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok sorry bit hyper sorry Serenity lovers

Chapter 3: Flying

I stared up at the two men,my gaze shifted from Bakura to Marik, his hair was an odd blondish,white,and his eyes were a pretty violet color.I focused my sight back to Bakura,his hair was as always that shimmery white, and he too,had purple eyes. If this was any other situation I probally would've blushed at being in the presence of two handsome men, but their looks didn't excuse the fact that they kidnapped me. At all.

"Stand up girl,"Bakura barked at me,"No,"I snapped. I knew that he could kill me right then and there but, I knew he wouldn't. not unless he didn't want the Millinieum Ring test my boundaries and have some fun.

"Stand up,"his voice even colder than before.

"No I don't think I will."

"You will find your life alot simpler if you do." His eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to let this go now would he? I decided just to obey, I stood up gently.

"Happy?" I asked the thief.

"Ecstatic," he replied sarcasticly. "Girl,it would be in your best interest that you wouldn't defy my orders you do-

"Mana," I interupt him, I'm tired of him calling me "girl."

"What?"

"You keep calling me "girl" my name is Mana," I shrug. "Fine then _Mana_," Bakura sneers,"I was saying you should listen to me unless you want to go home one limb at a time."I nod slightly then take in my surroundings. We were standing in the middle of the desert, Ra was peeking up from the horizon. Not much to see.I watchas Bakura turns to Marik.

"Are we almost at our destination?"

Marik nods"We should be arriving there in a few days. It'd be best to leave now." Without warning Bakura grabs my arm and leads me to his horse. Oh no he didn't expect me to ride it did he? I never learned to ride a horse. Might be a good time to learn.

Sighing I prepare to mount the animal. I grab to mane and try to swing my leg over. My leg makes it over. Okay now I just pull myself onto it's back. Easing my way on, I managed to mount. That is, until the stupid animal bucked me off. " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as my face plummeted into the sand. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" both Marik and Bakura howled with laughter. I quickly pushed myself off the ground and turned to face them.

"It's _not _funny," I spat out along with the sand that ended up in my only increased their laughter. I tried to keep control of the blush that creeping over my face, "I..I.."

"Come on now girl, get on the horse without falling off," Bakura joked to Marik. UGH, I can't stand him!

"No way am I getting back on that thing!" I trill," And I didn't fall, it bucked me off!"

"Just cooperate, and get on the damn horse!"

"No," I glare back at him, as much as I'm terrified of him, it's fun to see him get frustrated. "Just do it," Bakura looks angry now, his nostrils flaring, I could almost laugh. "Maybe later,"I shrug."Now," he orders. I have to admit when-well _if_ might be a better word- I return home i can't wait to tell everyone of how I-just a magician-in-training-actually stood up to the King of thieves.

"Bakura we're wasting time," Marik puts in. "That's it!" the white haired man snarls, with that said in one swift movment I can feel his strong grip latching on to my hips. " Hey!" I protested,"Let go!"No luck, he straddles me on the horse, and before I can even make an escape, he mounts behind me and slips his arms over my shoulders. His large hands grip the horse's bridle.(1)

"Marik you lead I will follow along with the girl," Bakura commands."_Mana,"_I correct under my breath. I watch as Marik gallops at full speed further into the desert. Bakura leans in closer I can feel his breath on my neck, "Better hold on tight," he I can even reply we're flying.

This was amazing, it truly felt like flying, it's magical. I'm not exagerating at all, I felt the wind on my grazing my cheek, my hair blowing in different directions.

I grin, and if only for a second I forget everything, that I'm captured by thieves, Atem may, or may not be searching for me, and even Bakura, who's chest is pressed againest my back isn't really there.

I'm flying, and no one can touch me.

_Meanwhile..._ (Well actually a few hours later but that doesn't really matter)

Atem's POV

I yawned as Mahod entered the throne room. Last night had been restless for me I could not get one ounce of sleep, and by the looks of it neither did Mahod."Any luck with the search?" I already knew the answer but, I still had to ask."I'm sorry,"Mahod said sorrowfully," Nothing! Nothing at all it's like she vanished into thin air."

"Pharoah!" a female voice came. Isis entered looking distraght," I'm sorry am I interupting anything?" she gave a small bow I waved to show there was no harm done. "What is the problem, Isis?" "You highness you need to find a bride!"

DUN DUN DUN DUN! yep hurray a cliffy! Now u all are probally wondering why Atem getting married has any ounce of importance to a Bakura/Mana fic, well all will be revealed in good time.

1: I'm not quit sure if people in ancient Egypt used Bridles for their horses but I'm almost positive I saw Bakura holding one at the beginning of season 5 when he was busting into the palace so yeah.

Also if any of you are wondering why I put them on horses instead of camels is simply because I always liked the idea of Bakura on a horse, I found it incredibly sexy and prince-like ever since I saw that episode in season 5:)

Anyway I stayed up until 3:30 because I really wanted to get it so I'm really tired so sorry if I sense stop making:)

Please do review I love them!


	4. An eye for an eye

A/n:sorry about the delay I started school and thats officially taken over my hey the good news is I'm going to start doing every weekend updates now so instead of my usual 3 week long updates new chapters will be posted every weekend (Arisu: Yeah let's see how long she can actually keep this up)

Anyway thank you to the reviewers I love you guys it's always good to know that people are reading

It's Disclaimer TIME!

Arisu:blackstarsakura13 doesn't own YuGiOh if she did it would be one screwed up series

Chapter 4: An eye for an eye

I have come to see that sitting on a horse for hours on end gets really uncomfortable.I mean really really realllllllllllllly uncomfortable. My rear hurts,Ra is beating down on me making me sweat _everywhere_,and the worst part of it is while I'm looking like a sweaty donkey in the heat, Bakura looks completely unfazed.

At least Ra will be setting soon,maybe then we'll stop. My legs have been dying to walk,if only for a little,and maybe they have water too,I'm so thirsty I've reduced to licking the sweat off my face to get something to .

Finally, Marik cries back to us,"Bakura we'll stop here!" Oh thank Ra,I can get off this comes to an immediate stop and I fall back on his strong chest. "Sorry," I murmur softly. He shrugs and gestures to me to get off,"Think you can actually get off?" Rolling my eyes, I reply,"Yeah."

Taking my time I manage to get off the horse pretty quickly, alright one point for me! Bakura followed as well.

Marik set up a small fire(1) and some sheets to sleep with, and slowly the day changed into night.

I sat down gazing into the nothingness(2), all the desert is, is _sand_. Of course I expect,after all I do live in Egypt,but instead of villages,and the Nile, it was all sand just sandy nothingness.(3)

Bakura,and Marik were talking again planning on how to use me to get the ring from Mahod, revenge,and what not. Why did they want to do that anyway? What did they have against Atem?

"Bakura?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes,"What now _girl?_"

"Why do you want revenge so badly?And it's _Mana._" I corrected.

"You don't know? Why this is very important to me?"

I shook my head.

"Have you ever heard of a village of Kul Elna?"he asked, his eyes gleaming with passion.

"Yes, only a small bit, I heard it was an old thieves village,that High Priest Aknadin invaded,"I shrugged,"We're not really aloud to speak of it,because I heard something so horrific happened there, that even High Priest Aknadin, the one who did it,was scarred."

It's true, one time I heard someone speaking of Kul Elna(4), I asked Mahod about it and that's all he told me,while tugging awkwardly at his Millenium RIng.

"The horrific incident,was that everyone in the village was slaughtered,"Bakura eyes widened,"_Everyone?"_

"Accept one."

"And that's ...you,"I gazed up at him. I felt terrible, no wonder he was so question burned my mind,"How...how old were you when this happened?"

"Almost seven(5)."

So he was only six,and he had to watch everyone die.

"I need to avenge my village, by taking down the Pharoah I can do that(6),"Bakura smirked,"An eye for an eye."

Meanwhile(Actually this time its earlier then the rest of the chap)

Atem's POV

"I'm sorry, my Pharoah,but it is insisted that you are married by the time you turn 18,"Isis looked down.

"Isis, we'll discuss this later,"I nod,"This isn't a very good time."

She bobs her head,and exits. Just what I need, not only do I need to find Mana, but a bride as well.

Mana,I need you know more than ever...

Jeez that chapter was ridiculously short. sorry I undergoing a bit of writers block for this story, and I wanted to get the Kul Elna story out there just, simply so I wouldn't have to do it later. Lol this was a really sucky chapter but I promise next time's will be really good.

Also I know Aknadin didn't tell anyone bout the Kul Elna incident, but for the sake of your poor lazy ass writer can we just pretend he did.

Anyway my in story A/ns

1:How Marik magically made a fire in the desert is a mystery to us both, but I'm setting the scenery up for later scenes(Unless things change coming up will be some roamntic night chapters, and fires are romantic, unless your date catches on fire...yeah...that's not romantic at all...)

2-Tell me if this is word please! Probally not... But i'm pretty sure I came across it in a book, but there is a slight possibility that it could've been from Junie b Jones too sooooooo yeah.

3-Ah the word again! Maybe I made up my own word!

4-I figured even if everyone did know about it it'd be kinda taboo, like this

Random dude guy 1:Where's Kul Elna ?

Random dude guy 2:THE FORBIDDEN WORD!

or somethin like that,

5-how old he was when the forbidden word incident happened i dont know... But I love the idea of an adorble chibi 6-year-old Kura-chan! It makes him uber glompable(Hehe my new favorite word)

6-Original line by Sasuke Uchiha(Anyone think it was familar?) of Naruto Alteration by blackstarsakura13 performed by Bakura the glompable.

Anyway you have my permission not to review but that doesn't mean flame!

Thank you all!


	5. Marik's Tale

A/n: Um uh un wellllllll... I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Okay much better, anyway I'm really sorry for the mega delay I had a huge case of writers block for this story and I've been really busy.

Arisu:No she hasn't instead of updating she spent the whole time reading puppyshipping!

Me:Shut up! hehe as I was saying on the story!

Disclaimer:Arisu:blackstarsakura13doesn't own Yugioh! Ancient Egypt or anything else mentioned,she just uses it for her sick and twisted enjoyment.

Me:Damn straight!

xXx

Chapter 5:Marik's tale

xXx

I awoke really early the next day Bakura was still asleep,Marik was the only one awake,rising I sat down near him. Marik was a mysterious man,I still had no idea of exactly what he did. Was he a thief as well? Just Bakura's right hand man? An innocent villager who got mixed up in all of this? Heh. Marik an innocent villager, what a thought! Still, I couldn't deny this man interested me.

"Good morning Marik," I said cheerfully making my presence known."Girl," he replied cooly,I rolled my eyes,now I had to go through this again,"It's Mana."

"Mana then,"Marik sighed, "What do you need?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"You,"I gestured to him,"Why are you here?" "What does that have to do with anything?"Marik asked."I don't know, I'm just curious,are you a thief too?"I shrugged,"I really don't think-"

"Oh please? I wanna know,"I jumped up,"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's...personal."

"So? I'm good with personal things,"it felt great to be my old self again, not having to fight with Bakura,or always keeping my guard up."Alright,"Marik gave in,"If you must know, i was a tomb keeper."

A tomb keeper? Why would a tomb keeper be helping a thief?

"But I came to hate being a tomb keeper, living in isolation,with only of what remained of my family."

"Who where they?"

"My sister, my father,and my adopted brother. My mother died when I was born, and my father insisted that I was to be the next tomb keeper. The tomb keepers' ritual, was a bit extreme, and I was only a child."

"What was the ritual?"I asked cautiously,why did I feel like I really didn't want to know?

Marik continued,"I had to have carvings cut into my back, with a knife."

I knew I didn't want to could obviously tell by my disgusted expression, so luckily he decided not to go into detail.

"So, my adopted requested that he take it in my place, Father was...insulted, I suppose, so he nearly killed Odion."

I gasped.

"My sister,decided that it was then we had to escape,so in the middle of the night she,Odion,and I left our home,and our father."Marik finished.

"But how did you end up with Bakura?"

Marik smiled and said calmly,"We found shelter in a small village, and one day my sister went out for food. She told me to stay there and help Odion, who was still injured at the time,and left without another word. She didn't come back for a week, I was frightened, I thought she hurt or worse,_dead_. It was a month later I met Bakura, I was starving, and running out of things to dress Odion's wounds,he needed medicine and everything I tried just became worse."

"Bakura helped, he taught me how to steal, all sorts of things like food, jewlery,and even Odion's medicine. Everything was well again, Bakura came to stay with us, and Odion took care of us,but still I wanted to know where my sister was. It was a year later when I found out,"

"She didn't die did she?" I cried.

"No, she didn't die, turns out she was invited to the _palace_ because she was appearantly _gifted,"_Marik hissed,"She was living a life of luxury with the Pharoah, training to be a priestess. That... that... that BITCH left a child and an injured man to fend for themselves."

How could someone do that to their brother? Wait did he just _priestess_?

There was only one priestess I know of in the palace, I'm pretty sure, and that was...

No way! It couldn't be! There must be someone I'm forgetting, a feeling of dread crept over me, I softly asked,

"Marik, what is your sister's name?"

He spat out the answer like something disgusting,

"Isis."

xXx

I can't believe it. Isis, the respectful, responsible, High Priestess Isis, betrayed her own brother. I actually once admired Isis, she was everything I sort of..well kind of..okay really wanted to be, pretty, intelligent,good at magic, and well..._graceful_, many suitors had come for her, and even Mahod, my teacher, admired her as well(Though for completely different reasons for what I admire her for,- _hmph- _men.)

But, how could she how could she do that to her own brother? I hated this more and more, it seemed that everything I knew was wrong, first the once noble former high priest was nothing more than a murderer! And now Isis is just a selfish person, who abandonded her family at the worst time possible!

Was everything I knew a lie? Were Marik and Bakura just filling my head with lies? It seemed there was no one I could trust, I wanted to believe they were lying, but my common sense, told me, no matter how much I disliked it,they were right

xXx

Okay well that was a filler sadly, I kept you guys waiting for a filler but I promise the next chappy will come soon, with tons of Bakura/Mana moments and it won't be a I had to post these, because you see it's showing Mana's revalation to everything, she's used to knowing everything she's told, but now all her believes being questioned by herself, because of Bakura and Marik are telling her.

So she's basically wondering what's right and what's wrong. Also sorry for the whole hate on Isis thing I don't hate her at all, I think she's cool, but I always wondered, hey why the heck isn't Marik in season 5? He should be! So there's my whole little spin on why he's not there,and why he's not living in luxury with his sister.

In happier news I got an e-mail address! Well I've always had one but now I have a special one for fanfiction(Yes I'm weird about that don't ask), so if you ever wanna e-mail, for whatever reason at all do it at:

black star sakura 13 yahoo .(dot) com

(remove the spaces)


End file.
